1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to switches and, more particularly, to beam type impact switches.
2. Description of the Background
Various types of impact switches are known in the art. These types of swithces have varied and numerous uses such as to detect an automobile impact. Among existing impact switches problems arise when utilized in a device which rotates. If the impact switch is offset from the center of that device it may result in the beam being deflected at an angle. This causes the switch to impact incorrectly or not at all.